From Worse To Better
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: At one point in every Neko's life they become subjugated to what they call, Mating Season. That point has come for Neko Rukia, and poor Ichigo is on the other end of the whole deal. IchiRuki. Neko Fic. Explicit Lemon.


**Yo! It's me with another one-shot...even though I should be working on my two main stories...but I couldn't help but do this!**

**I have a poll on my profile for what you guys want me to complete next, and a Neko Fic was number 2 on the list. Number one is Vampire Fic, but that's going to take a while since I have big plans for that and I started this Fic up for the in between times when I was taking a break from the Vampire Fic. Seems I completed this Fic pretty quickly!**

**This is a departure from my serious Fics. The lemon in this Fic is serious and oh-so-juicy, but I figured I'd kick it off with some humor for a change. A nice derail from my usually so serious work. It was fun, and I hope you guys can enjoy it as well!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters used within this Fic! They all belong to Tite Kubo! Please support the official release!**

* * *

Could life be any _worse_ for Kurosaki Ichigo right now?

_No,_ Ichigo thought sourly as he crouched low under his bed, trying his best to not make a sound or any sudden movements that might attract any unwanted attention. _It couldn't._

Why would the usually confident, strong-headed slash willed, fight with no flight seventeen-year-old be hiding under his bed like a scared little mouse? Well, there was a simple answer to that...

"_Ichigo! Where are you?_" A female voice shrilled from down the stairs of Ichigo's house.

He was hiding from his rather ferocious girlfriend, Kuchiki Rukia.

_Probably the only person in the world who can scare me when angry..._ He thought as he hid under his bed, his door shut and locked with a chair placed in front of it under the handle.

Any other day he would never hide from anything, even Rukia, but today was a pretty special occasion where hiding was the single most best option in the world other than suddenly gaining the ability to fly out his window. Oh, what joy it would be to fly away from this madness...

He heard a crash somewhere in the living room, and Ichigo figured Rukia must have tossed over the couch thinking he might be hiding under it. Thank God she hasn't figured to check upstairs yet...but he only had a short time before she put two and two together and realize that if he wasn't downstairs the only logical answer must be he was in his room. He kind of hoped in her frenzied state she'd deduce he had spontaneously combusted; because certainly he wished that would happen.

Another good question that could be raised was why Kurosaki Ichigo was hiding under his bed from his rather deranged girlfriend.

The answer is not as simple as the first...but still has an answer.

Kuchiki Rukia might appear to be an average young woman; beautiful, smart, funny; but take off the hat and have her turn around and you'll see how she is different.

She was a Neko. A half-human half-cat. They were rather pleasant creatures...Ichigo had grown up with quite a few of them in his class. They were really not that different from normal people, just with cat ears and a tail and heightened senses and a few cat traits- such as obsession with milk, a rather mischievous personality, and for once a year falls under the influence of something so terrible, so horrible, so unbelievably terrifying that Ichigo hesitantly speaks its name...

_Mating Season. _

This last trait is what has Rukia in such a fit downstairs searching for her boyfriend who is nestled uncomfortably in the darkness of under his bed.

Ichigo had been completely unprepared for this assault. Neko don't participate in mating season until after they have reached a certain stage in their puberty cycle, and Rukia had not fallen victim to it until today. This would mark her first mating season, and as thus has no way to combat the uncontrollable heat washing over her body telling her to make love with Ichigo at all costs.

"_Ichigo~!_" He heard her whine under the floorboards. "_Come out here NOW!_"

Ichigo's family was out of town for the weekend, attending some seminar for doctors or some crap he didn't care about. It had taken weeks of persuasion to convince his psychotic father to let him stay home alone, and when he had been allowed to stay he was excited for the weekend of pure, undisturbed peace. Of course, almost as soon as his father and two sisters were gone, the doorbell rang and there was Rukia panting and sweating and demanding to have him.

Most boyfriends would leap at such an invitation, but Ichigo wasn't like most boyfriends. He was a decent, wholesome boy and did not take advantage of his vulnerable girlfriend when she wasn't in the right mind. So when she tried to jump him he went sprinting for the kitchen and hid behind the fridge. He wasn't sure how he found the chance to dash to his room and lock it without her noticing, but thankfully he did and now here he was, listening to Rukia tear apart his house in search of him while he cowered under his bed.

_I've definitely lost my Man Card..._

"_You're in your room aren't you?_"

Ichigo flinched. Apparently she had finally put two and two together...

He could hear her stomping up the stairs now, and he had seconds to think of a plan. He scrambled about in his head, running through useless thoughts such as sinking through the floor or turning into Spiderman and hiding on the ceiling. By the time she reached the door to his room he had nothing, and when she found it locked she gave a loud "Aha!" and began kicking at it violently.

"I've found you Ichigo~" She sang, rocking the door back and forth with her kicks. It wasn't that Neko were abnormally strong, it was just that Rukia herself was really, freakishly strong- even without the aid of a burning libido.

Ichigo scrambled around under the bed like a crap as he tried to think of something to do. He quickly crawled out from under the bed and decided to just fuck it and jump out the window.

Maybe the damage would earn him sympathy points towards not being raped.

Ichigo fumbled with the lock of his window, and as he did so the door finally gave way and exploded inwards, his chair practically flying through the air as the door opened with the force of a rhino.

He was doomed.

He turned to see Rukia, standing there panting with her face flush and her eyes hazed with determination and hunger. When she arrived she had been wearing a light purple zip up hoodie with a white wife beater underneath with a deeper purple skirt. Since arriving she has discarded the hoodie. A hole was cut in her skirt to let through her tail, which was puffed up as she glared at him, her ears flat against her head as she placed her hands on her hips as Ichigo pressed back against the wall in fright.

"Why are you running from me, idiot?" She hissed, her tail standing on end.

"Uuummm..." Ichigo looked around, trying to find a way out of the room. He was perfectly happy being a virgin, and if he didn't get out soon that title would be stolen from him.

"Ichigo..." Her glare faded as another wave of heat washed over her body, her loins aching as she moaned, her ears standing straight up and her tail trembling. "_Please_ help me..."

Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine at her tone. He could feel his blood rushing elsewhere, but shook his head to try and remained focused. "Rukia, listen to me, this is just you in heat...you don't really want-"

"Why do you have to be such a _prude_?" Rukia whined. "Can't you just come here and do me?"

Ichigo's mouth nearly dropped off its hinges. Rukia _never_ said such things.

"Rukia-"

"C'mere!"

Rukia lunged at Ichigo, who yelped in a very unmanly fashion and dove onto his bed out of the way. She stopped before just hitting the window and turned to glare at him as he crawled away from her up his bed, watching as a new glint shone in her eyes as a mischievous grin appeared on her lips.

Ichigo realized too late that jumping on the bed was a horrible mistake.

"Fuck!"

"I shall!"

Ichigo tried to scurry off the bed, but Rukia pounced and landed on top of his stomach, pinning him down with her weight. She grinned down at him in triumph, placing her hands on his shoulders to keep him under her as she straddled his waist, her heat nearly setting Ichigo on fire.

"_Ichigo~_" She purred, leaning down inches from his lips. "Why are you running from me?"

Ichigo blushed, still trying to get away, like a fish who has a fisherman's boot on top of it. "I-I...I..."

"No answer," She said, grinning at him foxily. "So quit running and just help me with this burning..." Her lips found his cheek, and he shivered as she nibbled on his chin. He felt heat pool up into his face as she began to grind against him, her heat radiating off of her skin onto him to make him moan and grow erect.

"Rukia...no..." He tried weakly, moving his head to the side as she kissed and licked his neck, her lips sucking on his jugular vein to leave a little mark that made her hum in delight.

"But..._Ichigo-kun_..." She purred, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes. He nearly melted at the sight of them. "Don't you love me?"

Ichigo blushed. Of course he loved her, more than anything. But he didn't want their first time to be forced because she was under some spell, but because they were both ready and willing. He didn't even know if Rukia realized what she was doing or saying.

"I-I do...but..." He stammered.

"Then make love to me..." She said, leaning up to kiss his lips, and he was gone.

He kissed her back, feeling her need being transmitted between their lips as she continued to press against him. Her wet tongue licked his lips, and he opened his mouth to meet it with his own tongue, wrapping around hers to make her moan. Their tongues danced for a few minutes, their panting growing louder as her hands ran down his chest, opening the buttons of his flannel shirt to expose his chest. He shivered as the air hit his bare skin, her fingers moving to open the shirt more so she could feel his chest and stomach, her fingers dancing along his tanned skin like ballerinas on the stage. She moaned in pleasure, her grinding growing more urgent.

"Rukia..." He pulled back, much to Rukia's chagrin. She bit his lip, wanting more of his kisses, but he shook his head to slip his lip out from between her teeth. "Is this really what you want?" He asked softly.

Rukia looked down into his amber eyes, her own violet ones glazed with desire. She nodded. "Yes...so badly..."

Ichigo decided that fighting it was useless. He wanted her, has for some time, and really why should he deny her if she did want it?

If she bitched later, then she only had herself to blame.

Ichigo flipped them over so he was on top, her breaths coming out in huffs and puffs as her heat intensified as he laid on top of her, his lips smashing against hers once again in a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth, her hands moving up into his hair as she again started to grind against him, her need so great she thought it would tear her sanity apart if she didn't appease it soon.

Ichigo's hand found its way up her skirt, and he could feel the heat coming off of her area in waves. It was like a boiler down there, and he could now understand why Rukia wanted it to go away. If he had that much heat in his pants he'd go crazy.

"Ichigo..." She mewled. "Take me...please..."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at this. He unhooked her skirt and quickly tossed it to the side, her tail effortlessly slipping out of the hole made for it. Her white Chappy panties were now exposed to him, and he grinned up at her.

"Why does a cat love a rabbit so damn much?" He teased.

Rukia hissed at him. "It's adorable, don't make fun of me."

Ichigo chuckled, leaning down to kiss her neck. She trembled under him, and he smirked against her skin. "It might be a bit cute...but not as cute as my little kitty."

Rukia blushed at this, feeling his lips trailing along her neck to make her moan and whimper. He was teasing her as revenge for storming into his house the way she did, and she was growing more and more frustrated by the second. She growled and dug her nails into his shoulder blades, making him flinch and groan in both pleasure and pain. He narrowed his eyes at her as she smirked at him, but then he just grinned back at her as he pulled back.

"Ichigo...what are you doing?" She whined, her chest heaving. "I'm so hot..."

"I know," He said, unbuttoning his pants. "I'll take care of you baby..."

He kicked off his pants and Rukia removed her wife beater to reveal her constricting white bra. Normally it wasn't this constricting, but to her now it felt like a torture device meant to suffocate her. Ichigo reached down and undid it from the back pulling it away to expose her perk breasts and hard nipples. She moaned at the cold air that assaulted her hot skin, throwing her head back as Ichigo gripped her breasts in his large hands. He squeezed them, and Rukia gripped the sheets below her as he massaged her perk mounds.

"Please...just do it..." She begged, her tail wrapping around his bare leg.

Ichigo shook his head. "But what about foreplay?" He teased, grinning slyly at her.

Rukia hissed at him for the third time, glaring at him with her slitted eyes. "Fuck foreplay!"

Ichigo laughed, which only made Rukia hiss again at him. He smile down at her, leaning in to kiss her lips to appease her. She clung to him like an infant to its mother, her lips pressing firmly against his, her ears twitching with need.

"As you wish, kitty."

Ichigo reached down and removed his boxers, letting his erect member dangling in front of him as it pulsated with blood. Rukia looked down at it then moaned in delight. It was so big, she wanted it so badly inside of her. The heat in her loins cried out for it, and her panties- although cute- were becoming the most hated thing in her entire life.

Ichigo felt her hips thrust up against him, and he moaned as he felt his member throb. How could he have been fighting this before? Why was he hiding under his bed when he could have been experiencing this unbelievable pleasure?

Rukia's panties became a thing of the past as Ichigo tore them off and tossed them so hard they slammed against the closet and fell to the floor slightly damp. Rukia's dripping pussy gleamed in the light, and Ichigo marveled with his mouth watering at it.

"Stop making me beg, damn you..." She seethed, sweat pouring off Rukia's brow as she stared up at him with half-lidded, lust filled eyes. Her legs opened for him, and Ichigo couldn't hold himself back any longer.

Ichigo leaned down to kiss her lips, wrapping his arms around her as he positioned his hips properly. She screamed into his mouth as he slipped the tip of his member inside of her, pushing open her hot petals to slip inside the flower. She dug her nails into his back, and he groaned as he felt her so _tight_ and _hot_ and _wet_ around him. Euphoria seemed like such an understatement when trying to describe what he was feeling right now as he fully sheathed himself inside of her, her body trembling underneath him in pleasure as her tail tightened around his leg.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly.

"No..." She said breathlessly. "I thought it would but...oh my God...it's so good..." She moaned, her hips moving up against him again. "Please...move..."

Ichigo complied and began to pump back and forth inside of her, her mouth opening wide in a cry of joy. He increased his pace, wanting _more_ of this incredible sensation that flooded his brain and electrified his body. He threw his head back with a moan, thrusting into her with his hardness.

"Nng! Ichigo!" Rukia breathed, her breasts jiggling with each thrust. Her cat ears flattened against her head as she closed her eyes and savored this glorious moment of him filling her up, her whole body reaching new heights of heat, but this heat wasn't like the first one that drove her crazy. This heat was beautiful, and she didn't want it to go away.

"Holy shit...Rukia..." Ichigo groaned as she rested her leg over his shoulder as she fell back against the bed, his hand gripping her hip as he pounded into her with a force he had never known he possessed. Her tail unwrapped itself from his leg and wrapped around his arm, the soft fur tickling the hairs on his arm to make him shiver. He increased speed, watching her head fall back into his pillow to stifle the wail that came from her mouth.

"Harder..." She pleaded, her inner walls tightening around him. "Almost there..."

Ichigo did as she wanted and slammed into her core with as much power as he could put behind his thrust. She cried out as he assaulted her core, his hips moving to a beat only the two of them could hear in their passion.

Ichigo felt her inner walls pulsate, and then all of a sudden her ears and tail shot straight up and stiffened as her eyes shut tight and a scream so powerful it shook the window was released from her mouth as her orgasm rocked her body. Her fingers and toes curled as her juices dripped from her entrance, sliding down Ichigo's member onto his legs. He groaned, feeling his balls clench as he released inside of her, his hot seed swimming through her insides up into her womb, warming her stomach. They both shook with their ends, their glistening bodies rigid for a moment before both fell limp against the bed, panting and sweaty as they lay next to each other naked and satisfied.

"Did that help?" Ichigo teased, chuckling between pants.

Rukia giggled, curling into his side as her tail began to wave languidly back and forth behind her as she lay on her side. "Definitely..."

Ichigo smiled down at her as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close against him as they lay there on his bed, snuggled together with their naked bodies pressed against one another.

Could life be any _better_ for Kurosaki Ichigo right now?

"Ichigo..." Rukia whispered, her breathing starting to quicken. "I'm starting to get hot again..."

Ichigo looked down at her in surprise.

Apparently it could.

* * *

**Would you believe I did this whole Fic in a total of four hours? Well it's true! I did the first bit for an hour, and then when I came back I spent three hours leading into the lemon and then going through the lemon itself. You'd think three hours seems a bit much, for me when writing I take my time and I like to lean back to speculate on what I've written and what to write next. I try not to just jump the wagon, otherwise it just comes out basic and plain. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! I had so much fun writing it. The whole Neko thing is a cute concept, and having Rukia have a tail and ears was funny to me while writing this. I could just imagine her tail wagging and ears twitching when Ichigo was ramming into her. Oooh...she'd be so sexy...**

**-Cough- Anyway...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
